Snow and Soccer
by uchihakiriko
Summary: Toushirou goes to visit Karin, but when something goes wrong and Karin dies, she's forced to become a shinigami. But finding out her zanpaktou's name is a lot harder then it seems with a new enemy out there wanting her dead... permanently. HitsuKarin
1. Chapter 1

Snow and Soccer

Snow and Soccer

--

Okay, I have NO idea what I was doing here, so yeah. I was BORED! Please review?

HitsuKarin is sooo cute! The way the communicate by being cruel to each other is brilliant! xD

--

Hitsugaya Toushirou had no idea what he was doing with a soccer ball at his feet. All alone in Karakura with a soccer ball, he continued to aimlessly dribble the ball. He was sent here to look for anything strange, but nothing was happening so far. He kicked it randomly. The ball bounced off of a tree and disappeared in a patch of foliage. Karin appeared out of nowhere, holding the ball and looking slightly annoyed.

" Don't do that to the ball! You could have lost it!" she said, irritated. Toushirou looked startled for a second, but smirked. " And," she continued, " That was careless! You could have hit me!"

" Did I?" He asked, dryly.

" Well, no." She admitted, reluctantly.

" Then shut up." Toushirou walked over and took the ball from Karin.

She scoffed. " Care to tell me what that was for? It _is_ my ball."

" Karin…" Toushirou frowned. " I needed to tell you something…"  
Karin snorted. " Shut up and answer my question." Hitsugaya seemed amused.

" And if I don't?"

" I'll kick you all the way back to Sereitei." Karin was now fifteen, and had definitely grown up.

" You aren't even a shinigami. You shouldn't know about that place." Toushirou smirked.

" Well suck it up and be a man." Karin laughed. Toushirou twitched.

" Just… _what_ are you implying?"

" That you're a sissy and you're short as well." Karin giggled. It was a melodic sound, but Toushirou was way too angry to notice.

" SHUT UP!!" He yelled. Bringing the soccer ball with him, he left. Karin stared after him, and decided to follow him. Besides, she thought, it would be interesting to see what he says when he's alone. A small smile crept onto her face.

--

The Taicho slipped out of his gigai and decided to go out and hopefully calm down.

Toushirou angrily kicked the soccer ball against a pole and plopped down onto a nearby bench.

" Damn you, Kurosaki Karin. Why do you have to be in my mind 24/7? AAH! I HATE YOU!" He screamed at his self. To his ultimate surprise, Hyourinmaru appeared in front of him.

" Stop screaming at yourself you idiot. You're making it harder on both you and me." The dragon growled. Toushirou frowned.

" Yeah, I guess I'm losing it."

" By the way, Karin's watching you right now." The dragon looked amused before returning. Toushirou whipped around and saw an amused Karin come up from behind a tree.

" I'm on your mind, eh? I'd almost say you like me." A small smirk crept onto her face. Toushirou growled.

" Shut your mouth before I do it for you." He silently swore under his breath as Karin slowly came closer, her mouth brushing against his ear as she whispered,

" And just how will you do that?"

He shivered, and a new shade of red developed on his face as she sat on his lap and played with his hair. Closer, closer…

" PSYCHE!" She yelled into his ear. The tenth squad captain flinched and held his ear, glaring at her.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled.

" I know, I'm evil. I just wanted to see your reaction. Both of us know I would never do that." She drawled. Hitsugaya faintly blushed and whacked her on the head.

He growled. " Don't ever do that EVER again!"

" Whatever." Karin grinned. Her smile quickly fell, though. " I guess that was a kind of cruel, though. Sorry."

Hitsugaya smirked. " The ever great Kurosaki Karin is apologizing? I better take this, this probably won't ever happen again!"

" Aw, shut up." Karin smiled. Suddenly, a tree went flying towards their direction. Toushirou grabbed Karin and pushed her aside. Pulling his zanpaktou out, he sliced the tree in half and turned. Hundreds of thousands of hollows surrounded the area. Toushirou frowned.

" That's odd." He looked around nervously. Normally, this would be no problem, but the fact that Karin was behind him worried him.

" C'mon. Take 'em out, Toushirou!"

" It's Hitsugaya Taicho!" He said, but smirked anyways. Quickly, he took the out, one by one. He didn't even use his bankai and was taking them out easily. Suddenly, a hollow swiped at Karin. Toushirou turned around and took the hollow out. The hollow he was previously fighting raised a claw at him. Toushirou grabbed Karin and leapt out of the way.

" Normally this would be easy, but you're dragging me down!" He swore under his breath. More and more hollows gather around the two, and he was getting worried. Karin sighed. " I'm sorry I'm not any help…" she said painfully. Toushirou stopped trying to attack and started dodging whatever he could.

" I have to wait for back up. Until then, I can't risk anything happening to you!" Toushirou growled. Karin looked up, startled.

" You… You actually care?"

" Of course I do, you dolt!" Another hollow took a swipe at him and Toushirou narrowly evaded it. A small scratch appeared on arm. He cursed. More and more began to attack.

" Karin, I can't let you get hit. I'm a shinigami, so I can take more hits, but if you're hit then you could possibly die."

" Are you saying I'm weak?" Karin growled.

" No, it's not that! Toushirou frowned. Karin sighed.

" Right…" she said. Toushirou gulped. Karin turned away.

" Karin, the truth is-"

_Swipe._

" I wanted to tell you that-"

_Dodge._

" I just wanted to say that I-"

" What?" Karin blinked.

" Karin, I lo-" Suddenly, blood spurt out of her mouth and her head sagged. Toushirou's eyes widened. In a rage, he took out all of the surrounding hollow and carefully laid her body on the ground.

Karin was dead.

--

Oh, wow. It's a first chapter, and _already_ it's been corny, weird, AND seductive all in one chapter! Plus, I was hoping I could save the weirdness, AND the seductiveness for later! Oh well, please review! D


	2. Chapter 2

Snow and Soccer

Snow and Soccer

--

Okay, sorry that the death was sudden, but it says so in the summary! –Points- but I just have all these weird ideas and I just had to fit everything in at the last minute. Please ignore the bad details. For example, I have no idea about this stuff… so could you guys please point out some of the shinigami stuff so I can correct it because I'm too lazy to even look it up and research my favorite anime! Yeah, I'm that lazy so please!

So yeah. R&R?!

--

" Karin? Karin? Karin!" Toushirou stared at her pale face. He shook her. She really was dead. Horror struck him, and nothing else seemed to matter to him. And then he heard her voice.

" Shiro-chan!" she smiled. " Whutcha crying about?" A chain was attached to her, leading from her to the Taicho.

" You… you… Karin…" Toushirou was speechless.

" Well… like you said, when someone dies, they're attached to a location, object or person that they felt close to in life, right?" She poked him. " Now peform that burial thing whatever it is." Toushirou stared at her and slowly stood up.

" Karin.. Do you really want to become a shinigami?"

" Well, seeing as I have no other choice, I really wouldn't mine. Besides, if I get to work in the tenth squad, you won't have to come here all the time to see me." She grinned.

" Are you implying I only come here to see you?" Toushirou smirked. Karin rolled her eyes, but a slight blush covered her face.

" Toushirou… you better find me, or I swear I'll break into Sereitei and kill you."

" I'd like to see you try," Toushirou said dryly as he raised his zanpaktou.

--

Karin stared at the round fruit in her hand and smiled slightly, wondering if it was strong enough to kick. It had been days and she was bored out of her mind. And plus, for some reason, she felt a little…

" Hey, what are you doing, eating dirt?" A voice sounded from behind her.

" Oh, SHIRO-CHAN!" Karin smiled at first, but the smile quickly turned into a scowl as she tried to punch him. Toushirou easily dodged it and caught her fist with his own.

" It's Hitsugaya-Taicho," he smirked. " Did you seriously expect that to hit me?"

" No, I just felt like doing it." Karin said. There was an akward moment of silence. Toushirou half-smiled and handed her a soccer ball. " I thought you would want to play with it after you died." He said. Karin scowled and took the ball.

" You shut up, Shiro. It was your fault I died." She dropped the ball and dribbled it. Toushirou twitched. " Don't blame me, you were too heavy and made me move slowly!"

" Are you calling me fat?" Karin hissed.

" Taicho!" Rangiku appeared out of nowhere, glomping her captain. Toushirou began to choke.

" Oi, Rangiku-san, you're choking him." Karin snickered. " I think you should- actually on second thought, keep that up." Matsumoto laughed and released her captain. Toushirou began panting, pointing a fist at the raven-haired girl.

" I would sooo kill you if it weren't for the fact I-" He stopped short. " Karin, I wanted to tell you something before…" He looked away.

" What?" Karin blinked. She had forgotten about it.

" Karin, I-"

" TAICHO!! Yoruichi-sama and Urahara-sama need to speak to you as soon as possible!" Matsumoto yelled quickly. Toushirou groaned loudly and sighed.

" Fine." Toushirou began walking. Turning around, he added, " Karin, you might want to attend the Soul Academy. Rangiku, show her there."

" Alright, Taicho!" The vice-captain grinned, waving goodbye. Karin looked up at her and blinked. " Why did you stop him before he told me?" She whined. Matsumoto smiled.

" You weren't ready for it."

--

" It seems that there's a new kind of creature, not too different from hollows but still highly dangerous. They're able to absorb kido and regular zanpaktou hits are useless on them. They're still a lot like hollows in looks, however." Yoruichi stated. Urahara sighed.

" Just when I was getting to enjoy the peace after Aizen, this had to appear?" The man fiddled with a pair of chopsticks. Yoruichi sighed.

" We thought that since you were the one that brought Aizen back, you would be able to handle these new creatures."

_-flashback-_

_Toushirou scowled at the man who was calmly sitting in front of him, the usual smirk playing on his face. _

" _You…" The boy was at loss for words but the hate was definitely there, surrounding him and aimed directly at Aizen._

" _Ah, Toushirou-kun, it seems that you took your time to come see me. Did the welcoming party slow you down that much?" Scratches covered Toushirou's body, blood dripping out of his mouth. _

" _Hinamori is broken without you, Aizen. You knew this would happen, but you decided to go along with it! Do you care about anything but yourself?"_

" _Oh, Toushirou-kun. Please don't be so negative. Care for a cup of tea?" Aizen smiled. " I think you would be more comfortable sitting down." _

" _Shut up! Stop playing with me! All your Espada are dead, and there's no one left but you!" Toushirou yelled. Even as he spoke, he could feel Ichigo slashing down more and more Arrancar. Aizen's face grew serious._

" _Toushirou-kun, I was hoping you would be happier to see me. It seems that you're a lot more hostile then I saw you last. You can't defeat me, and you know that."_

" _Bankai!" _

_-End very short flashback-_

" What are these… things?" Toushirou asked. Urahara and Yoruichi glanced at eachother.

" Aizen was after the key," Yoruichi began slowly. " To the king."

" There have been rumours that indeed someone has seen the king," Urahara said. " and left the realm unharmed." The young prodigy felt a shiver run through his body. Disbelief and shock followed. " You're saying that-"

" Yes. It seems the king is dead."

--

Karin tried to concentrate. She really did. Because of Toushirou's request, she was to be graduated early, and at her level, they grudgingly accepted, despite the fact she didn't know her zanpaktou. But that meant more homework for her. She looked out the window. It had been five months so far. Five months of torture since she last saw Toushirou. He last left her telling her to concentrate on naming her zanpaktou, but she couldn't possibly see how that would be easy with the piles of papers on her desk. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air and Karin jumped up. Someone rushed in.

" Run! There's a huge monster out there eating everyone!"

" A hollow? Here?" Karin asked. The girl turned around, shaking.

" That's just it. It isn't a hollow. In fact, there's a girl out there controlling it."

" What?" Karin ran past the crowds of people rushing to get away, her zanpaktou next to her. " I may not know my zanpaktou's name, but I got to do something…" she muttered. Finally arriving outside, the first thing she saw was blood. The girl gulped, staring down and finally realizing how dangerous this was going to be. Suddenly, a huge blade shot out of nowhere, heading straight towards her. Karin narrowly dodged it. Turning around, her eyes widened in disbelief.

" Long time no see, Karin."

--

I'm crying… I'm crying because I tried to make it suspensful and failed miserably… I hate when I get a good idea and end up giving up the story in the second chapter… Arrgh!!

Oh well! If you review I'll give you a virtual kitkat!! I mean, who doesn't like kitkat?


End file.
